


Crazy Bitch (Tease)

by Evil_Knitter (Nichneven13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Music, Sexy Times, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichneven13/pseuds/Evil_Knitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a new cassette tape in the Impala. A mixed tape from Ash, and on it is a song Dean thinks is perfect for expressing his feelings to Sam.  </p><p>Sam's answering dig can be found here:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2672738</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Bitch (Tease)

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest without sex. A spot of fun with a Buckcherry song (Crazy Bitch). I just love the boys playing with music. Enjoy! 
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal.

“Is this a new tape?” Sam asked as Dean drummed on the steering wheel. “I mean, forgetting the obvious oxymoron of  _new tape_.”

“Yeah,” Dean flashed a grin. They were on the open road, the windows down and the stereo cranked, on their way to a haunted church in Savannah. “Ash made it for me. Good tunes. There’s one on here that reminds me of you.”

“Great,” Sam said with a sarcastic laugh. “ _That_  doesn’t concern me at all. Let me guess. ‘Dude Looks Like a Lady’?”

“No, but that would’ve been great,” Dean said with an impressed tilt of his mouth and eyebrows. “I’ll ask Ash to put that on the next one.”

“Should I be concerned that Ash is making you mixed tapes?” Sam asked, his voice full of innuendo. “Do I have competition?”

“Dude,” Dean shot his brother a disgruntled look. “Eew.”

 “Come on,” Sam joshed. “Admit it—you’re hot for the hair.”

“Shut the hell up!”

Sam chuckled and tapped his fingers against his door. The song changed after three beats of silence. He listened intently, but did not recognize the song. It wasn’t classic rock. It was—was that modern rock? Couldn’t be. Not possible. Not in the Impala.

“Is this…” Sam shook his head at the insanity of what he was about to ask his brother. “Is this a  _new_  song?”

Dean nodded, obviously pleased with himself.

 “Wow, okay then,” Sam huffed an amused chuckled and settled in to enjoy the novelty of new music. He loved classic rock—of course he did, he was a Winchester—but he’d had time at Stanford to develop a taste for other genres. He wouldn’t say no to a little 3OH!3 or Owl City once in a while. Not that he’d ever mention that to Dean.

“Ah, here it is,” Dean smirked and cranked the volume on the radio as a new song began. The bass reverberated, making the leg of his jeans dance where it pressed against the speaker in the door. “This is your song, Sammy.”

_Break me down, you got a lovely face_  
 _We’re going to your place_  
 _And now you got to freak me out_  
 _Scream so loud, getting fucking laid_  
 _You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_  
 _Hey, You’re a crazy bitch_  
 _But you fuck so good, I’m on top of it_  
 _When I dream, I’m doing you all night_  
 _Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

“What the hell?” Sam laughed as he listened to the words of the Buckcherry song. He had heard it before, but somehow, it sounded different now that Dean had called it ‘his song’. “ _This_  is the song that reminds you of me?”

"Hell yeah,” Dean winked and started to hum through the next verse.  
  
 _Take it off, paper is your game_  
 _You jump in bed with fame_  
 _Another one night paid in full_  
 _You’re so fine, it won’t be a loss_  
 _Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face_

“Hey,” Dean sang. “You’re a crazy bitch.” He slid his eyes down and up Sam’s body, making filthy promises with one look. “But you fuck so good, I’m on top of it.”

Sam licked his bottom lip, catching it on his top row of teeth before releasing it. Dean followed suit, matching his brother’s movement exactly. Sam had always loved hearing Dean talking dirty, but  _singing_  dirty? Yeah, that was new. And totally hot.

Dean shifted in the driver’s seat as he watched Sam slink across the bench seat toward him. His green eyes darted back and forth from the road yawning in front of him and his brother’s primal stalking. His chest rumbled with a delighted laugh. Really, Sam was too easy to rile.

“When I dream,” Dean sang on, casting his voice deep and low, just the way he knew Sam liked it. “I’m doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.”

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam whispered, leaning over to nuzzle at his brother’s neck and nip the delicious skin behind his right ear. There was a hidden mole there, very much like the one near Sam’s nose. It was a secret temptation that only Sam was privy to. “Pull over.”

“Fuck you so good,” Dean sang in his raspy voice, full of sex and power.

The tiny hairs on the back of Sam’s neck stood at attention and his skin puckered into goose bumps. “Pull over,” he begged his brother as he ran one hand along the inside seam of Dean’s jeans from knee to thigh.

Dean ground his teeth together and obediently turned the car to the right. The Impala’s engine rumbled as it bumped over rough gravel.

“What—?” Sam glanced up and was surprised to see a small and obviously occupied church. He pulled away from Dean as the car trundled into the parking space reserved for the church secretary.

“We’re here,” Dean said impishly, brushing Sam’s wandering hand off his leg. The highly inappropriate song flooded the car and poured out the open windows of the Impala, shocking a group of behatted and blue-haired old ladies exiting the church.

Sam nodded to the women who shot him reproachful looks that made demon eyes look tame. He turned to Dean, confusion playing in his eyes.

 “The case,” Dean reminded him, picking up a manila folder and waving it at Sam. “This is it. Let’s go.”

 _You're crazy but I love the way you fuck me!_  

Sam turned off the radio before God could smite them. “Jerk,” he said with fervent conviction.

“Bitch,” Dean grinned, leaning over to quickly kiss Sam full on the lips. “ _Crazy_  bitch.”


End file.
